Angeals and Clouds
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Set in the 'Snow Days' Universe. The Answer to Cloud's phone call at the end of the last short. A/C with a side of G/S


This is a story set in the Snow Days short universe. It the answer to Cloud's phone call and its Yaoi so it's getting its own chapter. The main pairing is Cloud and Angeal, with a splash of Sephiroth and Genesis on the side.

Just in time for Valentine's day! Hope you enjoy! And please leave a review -DHT

* * *

Cloud ran quickly across the room as the door opened, throwing his arms around the tall, raven haired muscular man that walked in. Angeal pulled Cloud up into a hug, before gently placing his lips on the small blonde.

The last few weeks had been interesting to say the least. After Cloud rediscovered his emotions, he finally had the nerve to confess to his brother's best friend, the crush he'd had for years. Cloud had fully been expecting a rejection from the older man. But when Angeal had just turned and almost ran to get away from Cloud, it hurt worse then he thought it would.

For the next week no one could get out of the blonde why he was so depressed, he barely went out for training, and mostly only because Sephiroth actually physically drug him out of the apartment they shared. Genesis was worried sick about Cloud and Angeal had been rather reclusive. Even Zack had a hard time finding the man.

Neither would talk about what had happened. And by the end of it, it was obvious that both problems were linked to those that knew them well. Cloud with flinch at Angeal name, almost subconsciously and the man in question would always change the subject when it came to Cloud.

"What are we going to do, it's my little brother and my best friend and I can't even get them in the same room together for longer than thirty seconds." Genesis was pacing back and forth on the carpet in his living room while Sephiroth sat in a red leather chair and watched.

"I mean they won't even talk about. It's obvious they had some kind of fight but about what? Cloud just gets quiet. So much so I'm afraid he's going to revert! And Angeal changes the subject and looks almost guilty. He's had to have said something but what? Angeal would never purposely hurt Cloud." Genesis continued to rant.

"Well." Sephiroth finally cut in. He didn't understand the finer points of relationships, especially other peoples, but he'd gotten better thanks to Genesis. "We need to get them both together to negotiate. "

"This isn't a war." Genesis almost snapped before his brain caught up with him. "But it's not a half bad concept. You can drag Cloud out for some training and I can act like there is an emergency and drag Angeal down. Maybe even get that hyperactive puppy of his to help out. Zack's been worried sick too."

Genesis paced increased as he thought. "I've got it!" Sephiroth sighed at the exclamation.

"What?, go and have Cloud down in the training area in a half hour. 2B you know the one in the corner that's small and only has one door? " Genesis grinned.

"This is on you." Sephiroth stated before standing and placing a quick kiss on Genesis lips. Moments later he was out the door.

Genesis just pulled out his phone and dialed Zack's number. "Hey, do me a favorite and call Angeal, tell him you've had an accident in training room 2B. Need him there in about an hour. And yes this has to do with what's gotten under his skin lately."

* * *

"What on Gaia could he have done?" Angeal asked rushing down the hall, Genesis right behind him. It was the most talkative the man had been all week.

"I don't know, I told you he needed a leash." Genesis was a bit playful as he spoke. Angeal was too distracted the notice the grin on his best friend's face.

Angeal threw the door open, to find Cloud standing, cornered by Zack and Sephiroth.

Genesis closed the door behind him and locked it, just in time for Angeal to try and bolt.

"Genesis, this is funny let me out now." Angeal snapped trying to over ride Genesis's lock code.

"That won't work. Some of Cloud's old friends are just as worried, had them change the codes for me. Just for this little chat." Genesis said with a bit of drawl.

Cloud for his part just seemed like he was trying to shrink into the wall and disappear.

"You don't know what you're doing Gen. Let me go now." Angeal insisted, his voice was as firm and commanding as it could ever be.

"No until I find out why my best friend and my brother can't stand to be in each other's presences for more than thirty seconds." Genesis finally yelled. He was tired of it. Beyond tired really.

"Let him go." The words were barely a whisper but it silenced the whole room. "It's my fault, just let him go please." Cloud had slide his back down the wall and hugged his knees.

Angeal just looked at him, and the guilt was clear. Genesis was about to slug him he was frustrated.

"What the hell happened? No one's leaving until I know ." Genesis was done. Both seemed to be blaming themselves for whatever happened.

"Genesis please, it's nothing. Just let it go." Angeal pleaded.

Cloud however looked completely broken, _nothing_ echoed in his mind.

" Even I can tell it's obviously not nothing." Sephiroth finally interjected.

"I said something stupid. Please let him go, he can hate me I don't care just let him go." Cloud was pretty near panic attack levels.

if Angeal had been guilty before he looked devastated now. "Cloud, I don't hate you." It was the first words he'd said to the blonde since that fateful day. "It's my fault, not yours. I should have stayed away."

Genesis stood back, he still didn't know what had happened but at least they were talking. Zack had retreated a bit as well.

"It was a silly crush I should never have told you." Cloud wiped his eyes a bit as he spoke.

"Cloud, I know you think you had a crush on me. But I'm afraid I may have done something when you were recovering. I just wanted you to get better. Wanted you to know someone loved you. And you wake up and suddenly you have this crush it's not right." Angeal wanted to reach out and touch Cloud but knew better of it.

Genesis's mind was reeling, this was over Cloud's childhood crush on Angeal? He was aware his brother had fancied his best friend for a time. He had after all stolen his diary more than once as Big Brothers were inclined to do. But he never had any idea Angeal felt anything for Cloud. It was a bit to take in.

"I've had a crush on you for ages, even before I swear. It's even in my diary. I'm not imagining this. " Cloud's voice was full of emotion, after thinking for a week Angeal hated him, only to find out the opposite was true. He wasn't going to let it go.

"Cloud I know you think that but-" Angeal started only to get cut off.

"It's true Angeal, I remember reading his diary." Genesis felt the need to help them out. Because really who could he trust his baby brother with, if not his best friend?

Cloud let the knowledge that his brother had invaded his privacy go, in favor of reaching out for Angeal. "I promise this is really how I feel. After everything, I cherish everything. I just wanted you to know."

Angeal walked over to Cloud as Genesis undid the lock on the door. He motioned for Sephiroth and Zack, who was staring to follow him out.

"Cloud, I'm sorry." Angeal whispered as he knelt down to where Cloud was sitting.

The blond immediately threw himself in to Angeal's arms. "I don't care, I'm just glad you don't hate me." Cloud thought he should be crying but he was just to happy.

"I could never hate you Cloud." Angeal replied running his hand through Cloud's spikes.

Embolden by Angeal's words, Cloud shifted and kissed Angeal. It was immediately returned without hesitation. Smiles on both their faces as they parted, before kissing again.

* * *

That lead to this, three weeks later Cloud and Angeal about to go on their first actual date. They had kept things a little quiet, Sephiroth and Genesis had already worked to abolish any restrictions on dating with in Shinra. Able to openly pursue their own relationship. But Angeal and Cloud were much quieter. There was a bit of an age difference and with Cloud history it was still libel to make waves.

On top of the fact, that no matter how much Cloud liked him, Reno could be an annoying asshole, they had been discreet so far. Only Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Lazard knew they were dating. They realized that would likely change after tonight. While not as ravenous as Sephiroth and Genesis's fanclubs (And their now Joint-fanclub) . They would be noticed.

"You ready for this?" Angeal asked his now boyfriend.

"Of course. I don't want to hide, I can deal with stupid people. I mean I'm Genesis's brother, Sephiroth's student. Being your boyfriend can't really get me that much more attention right?" Cloud laughed and Angeal just smiled at him.

"I suppose not." Angeal replied and lead Cloud out the door.


End file.
